Urashiki Ōtsutsuki
is a member of the Ōtsutsuki clan's main family. Personality Compared to his comrades, Urashiki has been shown to have a rather laid-back and jovial personality. He is quite willing to joke along with Momoshiki and Kinshiki, and disparages on how serious they are. However, Urashiki is nevertheless loyal to his clan and follows the rules of the Ōtsutsuki even if it goes against his desires, as despite wanting to kill Toneri, he chose to immobilise him instead as he was not granted the permission to kill another clan member. Urashiki is shown to have an arrogant nature like his allies, looking down the shinobi world as weak before him. However, he is not above complimenting those who surprise him, admitting to finding Mitsuki's sage chakra fascinating and praised Toneri for tirelessly protecting Earth even after the humiliation inflicted on him. Along with that, he also admitted that the efforts of Gaara and Kankuro was more troublesome than he thought. In addition, he is more social than both Momoshiki and Kinshiki at least with those he sees as a worthy foes, as he politely introduced himself to Boruto Uzumaki before attacking him. Appearance Urashiki has greyish-blue unkempt short, spiky hair which he wears in a ponytail. Like other members of his clan, Urashiki has brown horns that grow from the back of his head and wrap around to his forehead, with a small gap in-between them. He also has the typical clipped eyebrows as a symbol of nobility. He wears a long-sleeved, light-coloured suits with a sectioned apron over it, along with a sash. He carries a small gourd strapped to his back. Abilities Urashiki holds tremendous might; alongside Momoshiki and Kinshiki, they're considered an even greater threat than Kaguya. He was easily capable of taking on two Kage simultaneously and maintaining the upper hand while being acknowledged for having yet to show his full abilities, as well as effortlessly subduing Toneri. Physical and Chakra Prowess Urashiki has great strength, enough to shatter the ground. He also is highly evasive and nimble, able to easily dodge the majority of Gaara and Chōjūrō's attacks. He is shown to be highly skilled in using his fishing rod, able to effortlessly block an assault from Chōjūrō, a master swordsman, with it, even mocking his skill. Urashiki also has great stealth skill, as he was able to easily sneak inside the Thunder Train Gaara was riding and managed to enter the Chūnin Exams Arena completely unnoticed, taking Mitsuki by surprise and with Gaara commenting on his stealth skill. This also likely contributed in his specialisation in information gathering. Being a member of the Ōtsutsuki clan, he can fly and survive in space.Boruto episode 55 He also has advance sensing abilities, able to chakra a target from great distance by their chakra.Boruto episode 121 Ninjutsu Urashiki's signature skill is to create a flexible fishing rod which he can use to manifest an extendable thread and fishing hook. Using it, he can pierce through strong defences and bodies to extract chakra residing in a target to store within his gourd, allowing Urashiki to utilise the techniques that the chakra's owner can perform. As such, from absorbing Gaara and Mitsuki's chakra, he became able to perform Gaara's Desert: Hand technique as well as Mitsuki's Lightning Release technique. He can also launch a huge barrage of fish hooks at his opponent by swinging his rod. Using the Palace of the Dragon King, Urashiki can petrify an opponent for ten thousand years. Urashiki can also use Yomotsu Hirasaka to transport himself and others across dimensions. Urashiki can also dispel barriers without seemingly any effort, as he dispelled the barrier on the Thunder Train Gaara was riding with enough ease that he claimed that it was just a paper. Urashiki is also capable of using a form of the Puppet Technique on multiple puppets to control them without chakra treads and from vast distances. With this skill, he was also able to battle Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara for a prolonged amount of time with aid from the puppets he stole from Toneri, holding the advantage in the entire battle. Dōjutsu He possesses the Byakugan, which grants him an almost 360° field of vision, x-ray vision, and the ability to see through the chakra pathway system. With it, he is able to easily see through nearly any battle tactic and attack pattern his opponent uses against him. He also can transform both his eyes into what appears to be red Rinnegan with six tomoe, bearing similarity to Sasuke's Rinnegan. New Era Versus Momoshiki Arc After being dispatched alongside others, Urashiki arrived on the Moon after finally finding Toneri Ōtsutsuki. Urashiki told him that the main family observed everything over the millennium, including the humiliating incident involving Toneri acting on his ancestor's misinterpreted celestial decree. Noting Toneri still risks his life for Earth and therefore is betraying their clan, he revealed he knew Toneri had done something to the Byakugan Princess' son. Aggravated, Toneri charged towards Urashiki but was immobilised by his chakra rod, leading to Urashiki petrifying him in a time freeze as he didn't have the authorisation to kill a fellow clan member. Setting his eyes on Earth, he departed from the Moon. Having acquired knowledge of the fate of Earth's Chakra Fruit and Kaguya during his search of it, Urashiki approached Momoshiki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki in a castle within a lava dimension. There, the three departed to Earth, and informed Momoshiki that the fruit's chakra was dispersed into nine tailed beasts, one of which the jinchūriki Killer B possessed, and the other Naruto Uzumaki possessed. After his superiors defeated the Eight-Tails, Urashiki noted that it seemed like Kaguya developed an attachment to someone on the planet who she had children with, which he viewed as an act of betrayal to them. In the days following, he bypassed the barrier on Gaara's Thunder Train and approached him. Knowing he was previously the One-Tail's jinchūriki, Urashiki used his line to steal Gaara's tailed beast chakra before departing. Later, as Momoshiki and Kinshiki attacked the Chūnin Exams, Urashiki noticed Mitsuki using his Sage Transformation and stopped him, taking some of Mitsuki's chakra for himself. He was then attacked by Chōjūro and Gaara. While initially fending them off, the duo managed to lure him into a trap, forcing him to use his Rinnegan to escape. A few days after the incident, while surveying the ruined stump of the God Tree where Momoshiki was killed, Urashiki remarked that Boruto Uzumaki was the boy that Toneri had been observing, and that he could pose a threat to the clan in the future. Debating on whether or not it would be best to take preemptive action, he declared that it would be interesting either way and let out a foreboding laugh. One-Tail Escort Arc Later in the Land of Wind, Urashiki attacked Gaara and Sasuke in order to get their chakra, controlling several puppets that he stole from Toneri. When Boruto came, Urashiki began to target him. He didn't manage to hit Boruto due to Sasuke's intervention, but managed to catch the latter in his fishing rod to steal some of his chakra before sending him to another dimension. As Urashiki attempted to steal more chakra from Gaara, Shinki appeared to protect his father. Then, Shukaku appeared and attacked the Ōtsutsuki. Between the teamwork of the tailed beast and Kazekage, they were able to temporarily seal Urashiki. While the shinobi rushed to safeguard Shukaku at Konoha, Urashiki manipulated four puppets to go after his target. His puppets soon caught up to Shukaku and its guards. Kankurō decided to face the puppets alone while Boruto and Shinki moved ahead with the tailed beast. Despite the Suna-nin's skill managing to detain Urashiki's advances through his own puppets, Urashiki soon managed to overpower Kankurō efforts, prompting Kankurō to use a last-ditch effort of exploding his puppets, taking out three of Urashiki's puppets while the last one moved on, catching up with Shinki. Meanwhile, Urashiki finally broke free from the seal, finding the effort amusing. Trivia * Urashiki was originally designed by Masashi Kishimoto to be the third member of Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki's group in Boruto: Naruto the Movie, but was ultimately cut from the film, along with Toneri Ōtsutsuki, due to time constraints. His silhouette later appeared during a flashback in the Naruto Shippūden episode "A Fabricated Past", and he was reincorporated into the Boruto: Naruto Next Generations adaptation of the film's events. * Like his cohorts Momoshiki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki, Urashiki was named after a Japanese folk hero whose name includes "Tarō", in this case the legendary fisherman Urashima Tarō. His waistcloth and chakra rod weapon were also adapted from the folktale. References pt-br:Urashiki Ōtsutsuki id:Urashiki Ōtsutsuki